CA 2,821,324 is titled “BALL LAUNCHER FOR A TUBING STRING”, and discloses a helical flight ball conveyor for dropping balls.
CA 2,818,250 is titled “ATMOSPHERIC BALL INJECTING APPARATUS, SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR WELLBORE OPERATIONS”, and discloses a ball retaining and release mechanism for retaining and selectively releasing balls. The interior of the ball injecting apparatus is open to atmospheric pressure during operations.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a ball launcher.